The present invention relates to computing, and in particular, to a systems and methods for a computer implemented scheme for task-based tagging and resource classification.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the deepening of globalization—more and more non-mission-critical businesses are outsourced away from the home countries. For example, example design teams may be located in Europe, manufacturers located in China and service support located in India.
Thus it becomes increasingly important to establish the right teams of specialties for consultation, coordination, and collaboration. This can be based on a thorough understanding of corporate human resource.
Competency management is considered an important measure for effectively managing enterprise knowledge and human resources by way of resource allocation, employee further development, etc. Effective competency management helps to establish and maintain organizational knowledge.
This is of particular importance in the current global economy climate, as having a solid understanding of what a company currently processes and what knowledge is still missing and yet to be acquired, can help the company to better compete with others in the rapidly changing market.
The benefit is evident in two aspects. On the one hand, accurate and precise self-evaluation leads to accurate market self-positioning, which in turn facilitate business agility. When the market changes, a company can quickly gather what it has and respond accordingly. Self-evaluation is inevitably grounded on pooling individual expertise into the organizational competence directory.
On the other hand, organizations are currently facing the challenge of people fluctuation (i.e. changing jobs become more common in the new working population), as compared with earlier eras. Apart from the direct cost (recruitment and training) of replacing those who leave the organization, a more significant yet invisible cost is that more than often the knowledge of individual employees vanishes when people leave the organization.
Organizations can take countermeasures to minimize the damage caused by such people fluctuation. Effective competency management can help reduce the chance of having individual employees as the critical path of too many mission-critical business tasks.
Effectively managing enterprise resources has been approached from different directions. One approach is the Enterprise 2.0 paradigm described by Andrew P. McAfee in “Enterprise 2.0: The dawn of emergent collaboration”, MIT Sloan Management Review, 47(3):21-28 (2006), which is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. However, metadata of enterprise (information) resources is not always aligned with a company's core business and the everyday working environment of the employees.
Recently, tagging has also started to be applied in corporate applications, including the area of competency management. Unlike general social network web sites, the enterprise tagging approach, like many other Enterprise applications, suffers from a lack of motivation in the working environment. Sharing knowledge with follow colleagues is not always highly appreciated and mutually beneficial especially when the corporate culture does not practically reward such sharing.
Those individuals performing the tagging have to invest a significant amount of labor and time without obvious immediate benefits. It disturbs the normal work routine and becomes less welcoming over the time. The fear of losing power aggravates the situation.
Tagging colleagues as experts on certain topics does not necessarily result in a reciprocal merit action from the recommended due to one reason or another. This is also the underlying reason when tagging in enterprise environment works well in small scale pilot studies where encouragement and requirement are endorsed by the management, but fail to show long-term benefit when deployed in practice.
The present disclosure addresses these and other issues with systems and methods for a computer implemented task-based scheme for tagging and resource classification.